


[X-Men First Class] Entre la ira y la serenidad, Erik/Charles, PG-13

by apocrypha73



Category: X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: M/M, language: spanish, length: 1000-5000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73





	[X-Men First Class] Entre la ira y la serenidad, Erik/Charles, PG-13

_**[X-Men First Class] Entre la ira y la serenidad, Erik/Charles, PG-13**_  
Título: Entre la ira y la serenidad  
Fandom: X-Men First Class  
Pairing: Erik/Charles  
Rating: PG-13. Menciones de sexo, pero nada explícito.  
Beta: [](http://ela-san.livejournal.com/profile)[**ela_san**](http://ela-san.livejournal.com/)  
Extensión: Aprox. 1400 palabras.

 **Spoilers de la película, por supuesto**.

  
La escotilla del tren de aterrizaje se abre lentamente, dejando entrar el fuerte viento que amenaza con arrojarles a ambos al mar si se descuidan. Erik está sobre la rueda, una mano firmemente sujeta al brazo de metal mientras que la otra se inclina hacia el agua. Por un momento, Charles no puede hacer otra cosa que admirar la elegancia de su postura, el modo en que el traje se ajusta a su cuerpo esbelto, atlético. Es una bella imagen, que consigue dejarle sin aliento incluso en su estado de tensión ante la inminente batalla.

Él será el primero en admitir que no es un detalle muy profesional por su parte; pero cualquiera que hubiera compartido con alguien lo que Charles compartió con Erik la noche anterior, lo habría entendido.

Se sobrepone con esfuerzo, tratando de concentrarse. Su papel es vital para el éxito de la misión, y no puede permitirse el lujo de arruinarlo todo. Respira hondo, recupera la calma, se lleva los dedos a la sien y establece un vínculo con la mente de Erik para ayudarle a concentrarse, a equilibrarse.

Casi se cae del avión al ver que el recuerdo feliz que la mente de Erik ha conjurado esta vez es una imagen del propio Charles.

 _Está en la biblioteca, tumbado en una postura lánguida sobre la alfombra, delante de la chimenea. Está desnudo, sin el menor asomo de pudor, contemplando a Erik con una sonrisa satisfecha, casi adormilada._

Charles reconoce la escena: ocurrió hace apenas unas horas. Es el momento preciso después de que hicieran el amor –torpemente, con desesperación, con hambre– por primera vez, en el suelo de la biblioteca, entre piezas de ajedrez esparcidas sin orden ni concierto. Por algún motivo –la incertidumbre sobre el futuro, el miedo a perderse el uno al otro en la batalla, la ansiedad por la idea de exponerse a los ojos del mundo, el peso de la responsabilidad que llevaban sobre los hombros… No se podía decir que no tuvieran dónde elegir– acabaron dejando a un lado la prudencia y rindiéndose a lo que habían estado sintiendo desde el momento en que se conocieron. Aunque, para Charles, la verdadera incógnita era por qué demonios no lo habían hecho antes.

Visto a través de los ojos de Erik, su cuerpo no le parece tan delgaducho, ni su piel tan pálida como de costumbre. En realidad, con el resplandor dorado del fuego derramándose sobre él, con ese brillo entre malicioso y feliz en la mirada, resulta casi hermoso.

Charles jamás se ha considerado hermoso. Pero su amigo, aparentemente, le ve así.

 _\- Dios, eso ha sido…- dice Erik entre risas, tendido a su lado, todavía jadeante-. Te diré algo, Charles. En este momento, me siento capaz de hacer girar esa maldita antena como si fuera una peonza._

 _\- ¿Esto es un punto “entre la ira y la serenidad” para ti? ¿El bienestar post coital?- responde Xavier, travieso._

 _\- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Y deberías tomártelo como un cumplido._

La sonrisa del Charles del recuerdo se hace más amplia, y el verdadero Charles se siente desarmado al ver la absoluta franqueza con que las emociones se reflejan en su propio rostro: ilusionado como un crío, exultante de felicidad… Enamorado, en una palabra.

Se pregunta si realmente es posible que se expusiera a sí mismo de manera tan abierta, o si es la visión de Erik, que exagera algunas cosas. Le da miedo pensar en lo alta que es la probabilidad de que la primera respuesta sea la correcta.

Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que Erik le está dejando ver –voluntariamente—lo mucho que significa para él lo que hay entre ellos, quizás el miedo esté de más aquí.

 _\- Nunca lo habría creído posible hasta esta tarde- dice Erik en la visión, su rostro ligeramente sombrío de pronto-. En todos estos años, la ira y el dolor han sido lo único capaz de sacar a relucir mi poder. Y nunca con tanta fuerza._

 _\- Porque Shaw es un maldito sádico y nada más- le contesta Charles con pasión-. Se quedó con el primer resultado que obtuvo porque eso le convenía, porque disfrutaba haciéndote daño. Pero si hubiese tenido un solo gramo de científico en todo su cuerpo, habría sabido que las emociones positivas son igual de poderosas, pero mucho más estables. La ira no se controla, Erik, ella te controla a ti. Shaw debería haberlo sabido. Debería haberte cuidado, en lugar de hacer… lo que te hizo._

Mientras la escena se desarrolla en su cabeza, Charles vuelve a sentir la intensa rabia que le invadió en aquel momento, al pensar en todo lo que Erik había tenido que sufrir a manos de ese bastardo al que se proponen dar caza. Y lo peor es saber que, todavía hoy, aun cuando han pasado años desde que Erik escapó de las garras de los nazis, en cierto modo sigue en su poder: sigue dejando que el odio hacia Shaw gobierne su vida. Charles no está dispuesto a permitir que todo lo bueno, dulce y alegre que queda en el alma de Erik se consuma llevando a cabo una venganza que le dejaría vacío. No ve el momento de poner a Shaw entre rejas para poder dedicarse, en cuerpo y alma, a ofrecerle a su amigo nuevas razones por las que vivir.

 _\- A veces, parece que ya no duele tanto- murmura el Erik del recuerdo, pensativo, mirando al techo-. Sobre todo, últimamente. Desde que me arrastraste a esta loca cruzada tuya, es como… no sé, como si aquello hubiera sido una pesadilla, algo que le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona. Casi me atrevo a creer que algún día voy a dejarlo todo atrás y empezar a vivir una vida normal. O tan normal como puede ser la vida de un mutante. Pero entonces, cuando menos lo espero, vuelve todo de golpe, y…_

 _Se calla de repente, mientras su nuez ondula por su escultural garganta al tragar. Charles espera pacientemente, luchando contra las ganas de rodearle con sus brazos y prometerle que le protegerá de todo eso, que nadie puede tocarle ahora. Sabe que, por duro que resulte, Erik necesita decir lo que tiene que decir._

 _\- Tienes razón- continúa-. Hoy ha sido la primera vez, en toda mi vida, que he sentido que tenía el control mientras usaba mis poderes. Y me encanta esa sensación. Ojalá pudiera conservarla. Pero tengo tanto odio por dentro, Charles… Tanto dolor. Es prácticamente lo único que soy._

 _\- No, no lo es- le asegura Charles, su voz quebrándose ligeramente-, y pienso demostrártelo. Yo te ayudaré a aprovechar todo tu potencial al máximo, Erik, y vas a acostumbrarte a la sensación de estar al mando. Exactamente como hoy._

 _Se gira sobre el costado para besarle despacio, recreándose. Luego deja caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Erik con un suspiro satisfecho._

 _\- De hecho, creo que ésa va a ser, a partir de ahora, mi misión en la vida- añade._

 _\- ¿Cuál, dejarme seco a polvos?- contesta él con picardía, disolviendo de un plumazo la atmósfera de gravedad que se había asentado en la habitación._

 _\- No, idiota- replica Charles, dándole un manotazo desganado en el hombro con el dorso de la mano. Se incorpora sobre un codo para poder mirarle a los ojos-. Quiero decir que voy a encargarme de llenar esto- le corrige, dándole unos suaves toquecitos con un dedo sobre la frente- de buenos recuerdos. Cuando acabe contigo, amigo mío, tendrás tantas emociones positivas ahí dentro, que podrás invertir los polos magnéticos del planeta si te da la gana._

 _Erik se queda callado un momento, mientras sus ojos se mueven sin descanso por todo el rostro de Charles, cargados de ternura._

 _\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que tengas que terminar conmigo?- pregunta suavemente, acariciándole un brazo con lentitud._

Charles recuerda muy bien lo que pensó en ese momento. Lo que no sabía era que se había reflejado en su cara con tanta nitidez.

 _“Nunca”._

Abajo, en el mar, la hélice del submarino empieza a asomar, lenta pero inexorablemente, por encima de la superficie.

  
FIN  



End file.
